Review:9489 Endor Rebel Trooper
Thanks for seeing my review! I got this from the LEGO store, and love it! Here's a bit of background on the set: Background So this set takes place in the movie, Star Wars Return of the Jedi. Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and their droid friends are put on Endor, to attack the Empire. The main characters of this set are the republic rebels and empire troopers. Anyways, this is a review and it had better get going and doing it's purpose. Let's get started! To explain the set, I will divide it into three parts, Minifigures, Manual, and Parts. OK let me get started with Minifigs! Minifigures First of all, these are awesome minifigs! The amazing set includes four minifigures, a Scout Trooper, Stormtrooper, Rebel Commando, and another Rebel Commando. The cool part of this set is that it is the first battle pack to be released to contain with two minifigures of opposing factions, rather than four of one faction. Anyways, the faces of both Troopers are double sided so that you can see a face, or just the black of the helmet. I thought this was awesome, as it allows me to use the heads for other things as well. The face of one Rebel Commando seems old while the other, resembles Indiana Jones' face. The helmets are spectacular and I will end up using them for my custom Clone Troopers. The shirt of the minifigure with the Indiana Jones head is very awesome and helpful for fake wars. The shirts on both Rebel Commando minifigures are camouflage which turns out to be bad, as I lost one outside. The weapons the minifigures hold are again, helpful for a war. So all in all, I have to say the minifigures get a 4/5. They are amazing. Manual and Packaging When I saw the box of this set, I was really excited. The box art was accurate and there were no mistakes. The manual was really easy and the set took me about five minutes to put together. Again, very easy. Some of the colors on the manual were a little off but the set was small so it didn't really matter. The instructions were really easy.The pieces were put into 2 or 3 different bags at the beginning which were separated by size. Most of the set pieces were in 1 bag while the small minifigure size pieces were in the other. Aside from the small set (the manual can't be blamed), this would be a 4/5. Parts There are multiple parts to this set which are the minifigures, the speeder bike, and the tree hide-out. The bike was really cool, but the fact that there wasn't two for the other Trooper took a little of the value away. The pieces fit together well and it was easy to build so I guess it is nice that I got one bike. The tree hide-out is a nice tree creation which is similar to the tree in this set: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/4865_The_Forbidden_Forest This part of the set also comes with a small flick missile, which doesn't do much good as is is hard to fire, it being under the tree. However, the flick missile rotates enabling you to fire in almost any direction. This part of the set also includes a small weapon rack which can hold the many guns included in the set. I would have to rate this at about 4/5 or 3/5. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews